


you crazy assed cosmonaut, remember your virtue! redemption lies plainly, in truth!!

by rikoisdead



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Character Death, Despair, Gen, Hope, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi Friendship, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, LIKE MAD INACCURACIES, Medical Inaccuracies, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Out of Character Oma Kokichi, PLSFVVCGjfd, Post-Game(s), Sick Character, Suicide, Terminal Illnesses, amami rantaro is rich, cuz he does, i believe in rich amami, momota kaito has a hero complex, sorta - Freeform, that should be a tag, tuberculosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikoisdead/pseuds/rikoisdead
Summary: “you’re scarin’ us, and all of us, some of us love you. achilles, it’s not much, but there’s proof.”ouma kokichi wanted a family. even if it meant he couldn’t be in it.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi & Everyone, Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 16





	you crazy assed cosmonaut, remember your virtue! redemption lies plainly, in truth!!

**Author's Note:**

> this deadass trash but yknow whatever

saihara chuckled and laughed with his small group of friends, consisting of momota, harukawa, akamatsu, and amami.

ouma usually crashed into their group, but he didn’t today. he only lingered in the background, smiling softly to himself. he didn’t seem as attentive as he usually did, nor did he seem as alert... did something happen?

“who cares what happens to ouma?” he squeaked in surprise, not even realizing he had mumbled it out loud. “even if he’s acting off, he’s probably just doing that to get our guard’s down.”

akamatsu spared a glance in ouma’s direction, watching him as he stared down at his lunch, not having taken a single bite. “he’s not eating as much as he usually does. he always scarfs it down in the first few minutes of lunch time.” she pointed out.

“and he looks pretty tired.” amami added, watching as ouma stared into his own world. “do you think he’s on drugs?”

saihara spluttered as akamatsu choked, with momota cackling beside him. “he looks like a lightweight. i doubt his body would be able to take hardcore drugs.” harukawa deadpanned.

“hey, hey, i didn’t say anything like that.” amami shrugged, smiling. “i meant like, pot.”

“still.” she sighed, turning away from him. “just looking at the reject makes me eyes want to go blind.”

“that’s not very nice, makiroll!”

she didn’t respond, only drinking out of her water bottle. she sighed, closing the lid and placing it down on the table.

“do you think ouma looks a little sickly today?” akamatsu asked, resting her chin on the heel of her palm. “i mean, hes paler today— which i didn’t even think was possible!— and his eye bags are practically stretching across his cheeks!”

and it was true. he looked a sickly pale- more so than he did normally, he was almost a sheet of paper. the bags under his eyes carried his face down and he had an unusually distressed expression on.

saihara pursed his lips.  
“he may have done bad things, but he was scared like the rest of us. explaining his actions is the first step to healing.”

and although harukawa gave him a funny look, and akamatsu & amami agreed with him while momota mulled the sentiment over, ouma continued to watch them from his lonesome table.

‘they are happy.’ he thought to himself, smiling softly as his heart pounded through his ears, his chest aching with every breath he took.

he coughed into his hand and saw the blood that came, leaving a sickening metal taste in his mouth that he had grown too accustomed to.

he took a deep breath, stifling coughs from wracking his frail body. “i’m glad it worked.”  
~

ouma walked through the halls and saw yumeno, chabashira, yonaga, gokuhara, and shirogane talking boisterously. he longed for that kind of friendship.

he watched as shirogane tentatively smiled and giggled with them. he saw how gokuhara smiled as he lingered on to every sentiment. yumeno and chabashira were happy to be in each other’s presence. yonaga cheered along with her friends.

ouma paused in the hallway, watching them speak. oh, how he longed for that kind of happiness. he’s never had friends before.

no ones ever accepted him.

after 5 years of this, you’d think he’d try to go make memories with people. to go have fun with friends and make his live worth living. to let himself have fun for once.

 ~~ _he just didn’t want to get attached, knowing how painful and heartbreaking it’d be to see your friend lying in their casket at 16._~~

he found shirogane and yonaga staring at him, while the other 3 slowly began to look at him as well. his heart rate picked up, making his chest hurt and he coughed into his elbow, speed walking away.

he cursed himself for forgetting how blood stains uniforms, and silently thanked the lord for brown uniforms.  
it probably bled through, though.

it’s okay, he won’t be here for much longer.  
~

he slung his bag over his shoulder and walked through the building, taking in everything that was about to happen.

 ~~ **he will die.**~~

he watched as hoshi, shingūji, and tojou spoke together, while iruma and iidabashi talked.

he smiled fondly at them. at least they had found friends. he was happy for them.

“hey, you fuckin’ shota! what the hell are you smilin’ at?!”

ah, he’s been caught. well, he wasn’t being too discreet, anyways.

“ohhh, nothing!~” he giggled, running around in a circle and ignoring the pain in his torso. “nothing that concerns you, anyways.”

“ahhh, why do i bother?” she groaned.

“by the way, iruma-chan?” he thinks it’s about time he used her real name.

she spluttered, and everyone else looked at him with wide eyes. was it really all that surprising? “you’re really, really cool.” he grinned, backing towards the door. “all of you are. and that’s not a lie, not anymore.” he smiled over his shoulder and skipped off.

he walked through the building, passing by old classrooms and teachers who scowled and asked what he was doing. his reputation didn't do much to help him this time around.

he walked towards his locker and took everything he needed.  
the letters, the letters is what he needed. nothing else.

no more bags, or school shoes, or textbooks, or notebooks.

all he needed were his letters.  
~

he sat on the rooftop, tying a neat bow on the stack of letters addressed to everyone he had ever gotten to know, which was only 15 people.

he hummed to himself, slipping off his shoes and placing them next to the stack of paper. he smiled to himself as he felt his eyes sting, chuckling.

“why am i even crying? this was inevitable.” he laughed as tears fell down his face. “even i can’t lie to myself for this long.”

he sat on the railing, looking over top at each of the buildings and trees that were there every time he came up to the roof. he saw students looking up at him in curiosity and some leaving, minding their own business.

he smiled, kicking his legs. “even after all this time, i got attached. i cant even play the villain correctly.” he chuckled, his shoulders shaking with every sob and giggle. “i know you don’t care about me, but i care about you in ways you can’t even fathom.”

suddenly, the door to the rooftop swung open and he saw iruma, along with amami, saihara, harukawa, momota, tojou, and yonaga. what an odd group of characters, he thought. he’d never seen them trying to stop him, but he did expect saihara to be there along with momota. hero complexes are the worst.

“i knew it, kokichi, i fucking knew it! you’ve been acting so fucking weird for the past goddamn week, what the hell are ya even thinking?!” iruma fumed, but he could see that glint of worry in her eyes.

he just smiled. “was i really that obvious? i guess when you’re dying your acting isn’t exactly pristine.” he shrugged, chuckling.

“what are you talking about, ouma-san?” tojou took a hesitant step forward. “please, come down?”

“sorry, tojou-chan.” he said. “i’m already dying, and i’ll be damned if i let tuberculosis kill me.”

“ouma, t-treatment? are- you’re taking treatment, right?” saihara asked, stuttering over his words.

ouma’s eyes turned downcast. “i’m too poor for that.”

“i can help, ouma- you could’ve asked.” amami said immediately. “you- i would’ve helped in a heartbeat.”

ouma looked back at him. “yen isn't infinite.”

“i’m rich, try me!”

“my parents will be happy that their sick son who's body is caving in on itself will be gone.” he smiled. “i can’t ever eat, i barely even drink, i have to force stuff down or else i’d be dead. i barely ever sleep and never leave my room. i’m dying, amami-chan.”

“ouma, we- w-we can help, we can help you- i promise.” saihara begged. “please just come down..”

“i tried to make sure you guys didn’t get attached. i wanted a big, happy family.” he said, his grip loosening on the railing. “even if it meant i wasn’t let in.”

“OUMA!!”

he fell backwards, a peaceful expression flashing over his face. although the wind was loud, he felt so peaceful as he fell. and even though he’s about to die, he felt so alive.

“i’m sorry, **53.** ”

a sickening crack and screaming was all he heard before it turned black.  
~~~~~~~


End file.
